The Wristbands
by Eri-pyon
Summary: A beautiful morning ruined by a certain dense idiot and a blushing blonde. Well, as they say, the more you love, the more you fight . All, NALU ONESHOT, please enjoy and review. Thank you. (Rated T for Language)


**T**h**_e_** **_W_****r**is**t** b_a__n__**d**_

* * *

**Another oneshot from me~**

**Not sure if it's good or not but it just kinda popped into my mind, ahahah XD**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and thank you for reading :3  
~Enjoy~**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

It was a quiet morning when the sun came up. Birds chirped cheerfully and the people from Strawberry Street bustled up in their morning activities. The river next to Lucy Heartfilia's apartment glistened brightly as the usual riverboats traveled past, probably in their morning fish deliveries. Then suddenly...

"Waaaah~! Where the hell is it?!" the voice of our own main character, Lucy Heartfilia, yelled out early in the morning. She had her usual bedhead and her light pink pajamas as she took out her drawers, boxes, closet and cabinets, seemingly looking for something.

"It gotta be here somewhere! I remember wearing it to the guild party and then, I came home with ... wait, did I come home alone or with Natsu and Happy?" Lucy thought her hardest as she rubbed her head in frustration. She remembered wearing _it_, her most important thing in her life! She pondered some more as she said to herself slowly, "Or did I stop for some cake with Erza first? Wait, wait, I remember Levy inviting me to her ... house? Ahhh, this is sooooo irritating." she sighed as she yelled some 'bad' words that shouldn't be repeated out before she returned to her search, and swearing too. -_-"

Then suddenly ...

"SHUDDUP! THERE ARE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" the wall suddenly vibrated with a certain mad lady's voice banging next door.

"S-Sorry." Lucy replied back as she cursed silently. She exhaled loudly as her eyes panned around the room and stopped at her messy bed. Something cherry pink popped out as she grinned. "I've found it!" She strode over to her bed and dragged this _'something_' out. It was her usual cherry pink wristband.

Lucy examined it lovingly before pulling it to her chest, hugging it. It is really important to her. Why is it important? Because Natsu gave it to her on the occasion they became partners. It used to be black like Natsu's but she decided to dye it pink because it resembles Natsu's pinkish hair and reminded her about their times as a team. Well, she told Natsu that it's because she likes pink but in reality, Lucy had already admitted it... she's in love with her pink-haired idiot. And kyaaaa~, his onyx orbs made her melt every time they focus into her but no way she's admitting it.

"Guys should make the first move, obviously so no way am I admitting it." Lucy huffed as she slid her right hand into the pink wristband.

"What first move?" a voice asked, making Lucy stop her tracks. She turned slowly in shock as she saw her partner on her dining table, munching on some meat.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Natsu!" Lucy squeaked weakly as she took a step back on pure instinct. Her face suddenly heated up.

"Lucy~ tell me~! What do you mean by guys making the first move?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Uhhh. Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, trying to change the subject.

"With Charle. Now, tell me~" Natsu whined.

"Errr...I'm saying that it's good for you to make the move first by ... marking us that we're a team. See? You gave me this wristband! That's totally sportsmanship!" Lucy explained, smiling crookedly.

"Lucy." Natsu stood up with a serious and stern voice, making Lucy's small devils inside her mind squeal and fangirl.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Lucy asked, sweating uncontrollably.

"You know why I gave you this wristband?" Natsu asked as he touched the wristband with his rough and strong-looking hands-_wait, what the hell am I thinking, Lucy you pervert!__**(Lucy's thought)**_-as he stared at Lucy with the eyes that Lucy could just melt by just imagining it.

"B-B-B-Because we're a team?" Lucy answered, blushing by the thoughts her mind began creating again.

"Nah. And you call me dense, Lucy!" Natsu frowned as he took a deep breath and explained, "It's actually because my magic is mixed with it and I could easily pick up the scent of where you are! That way, I'll save you whenever you're in trouble, okay?" he grinned his trademark smile that Lucy loves.

"Awwww~ that's so adorable." Lucy smiled back, happily examining her wristband again.

"And it's a pair with mine, see?" Natsu added.

"Yeah, thanks, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. She's glad that she knows the use of her most important item in the world now. :D

"Oh yeah, and what's a crush? I saw in one of your letters that you have a crush on me." Natsu asked with pure genuine wonder and innocence. Lucy's face heated up as she took a step back again, well, on instinct.

"Does it mean you want to crush rocks with me? Man, you can be scary, Lucy!" Natsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't just decide that on your own!" Lucy screamed as she threw a pillow at him which didn't hurt him at all. Then, something clicked in her mind as she growled dangerously, "And you have been reading my fricken' letters?! Fuck you, Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she chased him around her apartment.

"Oi, oi, Lucy, calm dow-" suddenly, Lucy tripped over the thrown pillow, interrupted Natsu's mid-sentence and was on top of him in just a split second.

_Eeeeeeep~ _Lucy's mind worked furiously as her face became scarlet once more that could even beat Erza's hair. But Lucy had already thought of something good as she ignored her embarrassment, the first time ever in her life.

"Natsu..." Lucy began slowly as she stared at Natsu who began heating up for some reason. And yes, Natsu had always became aware of his feelings for her but never admitted it. In this current situation that they're in, Natsu couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

"Y-Yeah?" he stammered.

"This is what a girl who have a crush on you would do..." Lucy smiled sweetly as she pressed in, her lips meeting her partner's lips, making Natsu's mind work furiously as he kissed back tenderly.

When they broke apart, Natsu came to understand what a crush is as he said smiling, "Then I want to crush you too~" He pressed in again, making the night more important than ever, even more than Lucy's wristband.

But ohhh, Natsu ... a crush is a noun, not a verb. If it's a verb, it means literally to squeeze with force that destroys or defor-right, right, I shouldn't ruin this moment, sorry.

* * *

**Eeeep, I was blushing sooo much when I wrote this. Please tell me what you think and love yaa~ thank you for reading and your reviews, if you did review. Ahahaha XD**

**xoxox**

**~Eri-pyon**


End file.
